Four Funerals and a Wedding
by chibilele
Summary: James e Lily Potter morrem, e este é seu funeral. • POV Sirius Black • Projeto With a Little Help From My Friends do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. A poesia aqui postada também não me pertence, e sim a W.H. Auden, ou qualquer outro que possua seus direitos. O título foi inspirado em um filme chamado "Four Weddings and a Funeral", que também não me pertence. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto With a Little Help From My Friends do Fórum 6V._

_Item escolhido: Funeral do James_

_

* * *

  
_

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_P__revent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_

_Silence the pianos and with a muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

Fechei os olhos, mas nenhuma lágrima rolou. Eu havia me prometido que não choraria novamente, pois sabia que ele não ia querer que ninguém chorasse em seu enterro, logo ele que sempre trouxe alegria a todos ao seu redor.

Vi as pessoas chegarem, algumas sozinhas, outras acompanhadas, todas de preto e com dor nos olhos cheios de lágrimas. Vi vários rostos conhecidos, muitos d'A Ordem, familiares dele e dela, amigos, curiosos e admiradores do casal que havia tão repentina e tragicamente se tornara famoso. Parecia que conseguia ouvir a sua voz dizendo uma vez mais "Você vai ver, Sirius. Terei o enterro mais famoso de todo o mundo bruxo". É realmente uma pena que você não possa ver que se tornou verdade, e é ainda mais triste que se tenha tornado.

Eu os vi chegarem, foram os primeiros. Remus trazia Harry nos braços e Peter o acompanhava. Tive de me segurar para não matar Peter ali mesmo; ele não valia a pena profanar o enterro de meu melhor amigo, ele teria o que merecia, mas depois. Remus não chorava, Harry também não, mas Peter desfazia-se em falsas lágrimas. Conhecendo Remus como eu conhecia, sabia que ele era forte por Harry, que com apenas um ano não sabia o que acontecia, e também por Peter. Mas quem estava lá para ser forte por ele?

Eu deveria. Eu deveria estar com Remus e Harry para ser o porto-seguro deles. Deveria cumprir minha função de padrinho e criar Harry, vê-lo crescer e ajudá-lo com todos os seus pequenos problemas com lições-de-casa e garotas, e contar-lhe as histórias de seus pais para que visse seus olhos tão verdes como os de Lily brilharem de orgulho. Mas, não me era possível, já que eu era o culpado e todos me procuravam por um assassinato que eu nunca cometeria e que daria minha vida para impedir. O culpado, no entanto, ousava chorar sobre o túmulo que ele mesmo cavara.

_Let the aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling on the sky the message __**He Is Dead**__,_

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

Naquela tarde, observando de longe a despedida às melhores pessoas que já conheci, pensei sobre as tantas mortes a pequena ação de Peter havia trazido como conseqüência. Estávamos todos mortos, então, embora apenas a James tivesse sido concedida a bênção do eterno descanso.

Eu, culpado sendo inocente, forçado a conviver com a morte precoce de pessoas tão maravilhosas, e também forçado a viver longe de todos aqueles a quem amava. Forçado a ver de longe o sofrimento das pessoas sem poder consolar ou dar um ombro para que chorassem.

Remus, meu frágil Remus, com seus tantos problemas e agora sozinho. Acreditando ser uma pessoa a quem tanto amou o culpado de todo o seu sofrimento. Pobre Remus, longe de seus melhores amigos! O que aconteceria com você eu não sabia, mas esperava que um dia soubesse da verdade e que me pudesse perdoar. Seu coração ainda mais ferido que seu rosto tão belo... Quem estaria com ele para curá-lo?

Peter, que morrera na noite em que condenara James e Lily. Nosso pequeno Peter ali havia morrido, e o homem que chorava no funeral era um desconhecido que não tinha sentimentos e que merecia – e iria! – morrer. Porque, não, nosso pequeno Peter jamais faria aquilo. Ele havia matado o que nele amávamos quando deixou que seu medo falasse mais alto que a amizade que tinha.

Era a nossa morte, e naquele enterro sofríamos pela morte não apenas de James e Lily, não apenas pela incerteza do futuro de Harry, mas também pela morte do que havíamos sido até tão pouco; aquele era o funeral dos Marauders e deles restariam apenas as melhores lembranças de nossas vidas.

_He was my North, my South, my East and West._

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, m talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last for ever; I was wrong._

Eles estavam enterrados juntos, ele e ela. Juntos como eu sabia que ficariam até o fim. Ele morto por ela e Harry, ela morta por James e Harry. Eles não viveram para ver no que tudo se havia transformado e morreram em paz na esperança de que continuaríamos juntos, como eles o haviam feito. Eles morreram na vida, mas perpetuaram-se na história e no coração de todos aqueles que os admiravam e amavam. Morreram juntos, e aquele era seu eterno "aceito".

E eu os vingaria. E, até que esse dia chegasse, eu não descansaria.

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one;_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** É aquela coisa, né, na minha cabeça ele estava bem melhor, mimimi. :dedos:

Acreditam que eu chorei enquanto escrevia? Já estava em depressão profunda por culpa de Itazura na Kiss (COMO ASSIM O IRIE-KUN VAI SE CASAR?) e ainda peguei para fazer a fic e coloquei músicas depressivas para tocar. Quase cortei os pulsos aqui. -not HAHAHAHAHAHA

Agora, sejam amores e deixem lindas **R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos!


End file.
